drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Mehrköpfige Drachen
thumb|Der russische Drache SmejViele europäischen Sagen berichten von Drachen mit mehreren Köpfen. Meistens handelt es sich dabei um dreiköpfige Drachen. Laut dem tschechischen Schriftsteller Jan Drda haben dreiköpfige Drachen beim Schlüpfen einen Kopf und pro Jahr wächst ihnen ein weiterer Kopf dazu, bis sie drei Köpfe haben. Beispiele *Ein sehr bekanntes Beispiel für einen mehrköpfigen Drachen ist die Hydra von Lerna, gegen welche der griechische Held Herakles antreten musste. Jedes Mal, wenn er ihr einen Kopf abschlug, wuchsen zwei neue nach. Besiegen konnte er sie nur, indem sein Gefährte jedes mal, wenn Herakles der Hydra einen Kopf abgeschlagen hatte, den Stumpf ausbrannte, so dass keine Köpfe nachwachsen konnten. *Weitere Beispiele für mehrköpfige Drachen in der griechischen Mythologie sind Typhon und Ladon, denen teilweise tausend Köpfe nachgesagt werden. *Das häufigste Vorkommen mehrköpfiger Drachen findet sich vermutlich in der Slawischen Mythologie. *Eine Variante des zweiköpfigen Drachen ist die Amphisbaene, welche an jedem Ende einen Kopf hat. Dabei kann es sich um eine Schlange handeln, bei der vorne und hinten schwer zu unterscheiden sind, oder um einen Drachen, welche an einem eindeutigen Schwanz einen zweiten Kopf besitzt. *Ein Beispiel aus der japanischen Mythologie ist Yamata no Orochi, eine achtköpfige Schlange mit acht Schwänzen, die jedes Jahr eine der acht Töchter eines Ehepaars verschlang. Susanoo konnte sie töten, indem er alle Köpfe betrunken machte. Reale Bezüge thumb|Fossil eines dicephalen HypalosaurusTatsächlich ist es möglich, dass Tiere mit mehreren Köpfe geboren werden. Dies nennt man Polyzephalie. Die häufigste Form davon ist Dizephalie, also zwei Köpfe. Dabei handelt es sich meist um siamesische Zwillinge ähnlich den Zwillingsdrachen Feuer und Flamme aus dem Film Das magische Schwert.. Es ist jedoch sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass Polycephalie bei einer Tierart die Regel ist. Natürlich könnten die Sichtungen mehrköpfiger Drachen auch auf Tieren basieren, bei denen andere Körperteile, z.B. die Vordergliedmaßen, auf den ersten Blick mit einem Kopf verwechselt werden können, ähnlich denen des Pokémon Trikephalo. Sviatoslav Loginov vermutet außerdem, dass manche mehrköpfigen Drachen in Wirklichkeit keine einzelnen Tiere waren, sondern mehrere, z.B. ein Nest voller junger Schlangen, die vom Betrachter fälschlicherweise als einzelnes Tier interpretiert wurden. Er vermutet auch, dass slawische Drachen ihre Jungen eventuell auf dem Rücken tragen, wodurch ihre Hälse als zusätzliche Hälse des Muttertieres interpretiert werden könnten. In der Populärkultur thumb|Tiamat aus Dungeons & Dragons *In vielen Werken tauchen Versionen der Hydra auf. Diese werden im Artikel Hydra von Lerna näher behandelt. *In Dungeons & Dragons gibt es mit Tiamat eine Drachenkönigin, die verschiedenen Köpfe mit verschiedenen Elementen besitzt. **Ganz ähnlich ist der Fünfköpfige Drache aus Yu-Gi-Oh! *Adamic Dragons aus Dungeons & Dragons haben je nach Spezies verschiedene Anzahlen von Köpfen. Cometary Dragons haben je einen an jedem Ende, Planetary Dragons haben drei, Solar Dragons vier, Lunar Dragons sechs und Stellar Dragons acht Köpfe. Nur Void Dragons haben garkeinen Kopf. thumb|King Ghidorah aus den Godzilla-Filmen *In den Godzilla-Filmen taucht mit King Ghidorah ein dreiköpfiger Wyvern auf, welcher auf Yamata no Orochi und der Hydra basiert und sogar nach letzterer benannt ist. Er entsteht in einem Film aus der Fusion dreier einköpfiger Drachen, der so genannten Doratos. **Auf King Ghidorah basiert vermutlich aus Landia aus Kirby's Adventure Wii, der sich ebenfalls ein einköpfige Drachen aufteilen kann. **Auch zwei Donnerdrachen aus Yu-Gi-Oh! können zu einem Doppelköpfigen Donnerdrachen fusionieren. Während dieser im Anime einfach zwei gleiche Köpfe hat, hat er auf der Karte einen richtigen Kopf und ein weiteres Maul am Rücken. **Der vierköpfige Ultradrache aus Ninjago ist eine Fusion aus vier Drachen unterschiedlicher Elemente, wodurch er an Tiamat aus Dungeons & Dragons erinnert. *Hydra-ähnliche Drachen, die mit einem oder wenigen Köpfen anfangen und im Laufe des Kampfes mehr Köpfe kriegen, sind in Videospielen häufig, wo die Köpfe teilweise als einzelne Monster behandelt werden. Beispiele dafür sind z.B. der Bone-Dragon aus Yoshi's Story oder Grim Matchstick aus Cuphead. *Das Drache/Unlicht-Pokémon Trikephalo fängt als einköpfiges Kapuno an und erlangt mit jeder Entwicklung einen weiteren Kopf, wird jedoch anders als die oben genannten Videospiel-Bosse nur als ein Monster behandelt. *Das Pflanze/Drache-Pokémon Kokowei hat mehrere Köpfe an einem langen, palmenartigen Hals, die an Kokosnüsse erinnern, und einen weiteren am Schwanz. Die Köpfe können abfallen und zu Owei, der Vorentwicklung von Kokowei, werden. *Die Drachenform von Fastener aus Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt hat eigentlich nur einen Kopf, der aber durch einen Reißverschluss in der Mitte in zwei geteilt wird. *Der Calico-Drache aus dem animierten Kurzfilm Im Land der Kuscheltiere von 1935 besitzt drei unterschiedliche Köpfe und ist vollständig aus Stoff genäht. *Feuer und Flamme sind siamesische Zwillingsdrachen aus dem Film Das magische Schwert – Die Legende von Camelot. Die beiden Köpfe unterscheiden sich stark, und auch die Körperhälften sind nicht identisch. *Nakarkos aus Monster Hunter ist eigentlich ein gigantischer Kopffüßer, dessen Tentakel aber wie Drachenköpfe aussehen. *Die Ogdru Jahad aus Hellboy sind eigentlich sieben Gottheiten, die jedoch gemeinsam als ein siebenköpfiger Drache der Apokalypse auftreten. *In Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht gibt es mehrere mehrköpfige Drachenarten: **Der Wahnsinnige Zipper hat zwei Köpfe, die unterschiedliche Persönlichkeiten besitzen und sich wie mit einem Reißverschluss verbinden können. **Die Schnappende Falle hat vier Köpfe mit jeweils dreigeteiltem Kiefer, die an fleischfressende Pflanzen erinnern. **Der zweiköpfige Schrecken der Meere erinnert an einen Manta-Rochen, wobei je ein Kopf an eine der charakteristischen Kopfflossen des Mantas erinnert. *In Stanisław Lems Kurzgeschichte Die dritte Reise oder von den Drachen der Wahrscheinlichkeit wird erwähnt, dass es mehrköpfige Drachen, so genannte Vielköpfer, nicht mehr gibt, da die Köpfe sich andauernd streiten und meist die Luft anhalten oder Nahrung verweigern, um einander zu schaden. Aus diesem Grund wurde zur Jagd einköpfiger Drachen die Antikopfbüchse erfunden, die ein Elektronenköpflein in den Drachen schießt, das sich mit dem Kopf des Drachen streitet und ihn so bis zu ein Jahr lang lähmen kann. *Die Heldin Igraine Ohnefurcht aus dem gleichnamigen Buch begegnet einem dreiköpfigen Drachen. *In der Buchreihe Das Lied von Eis und Feuer und der darauf basierenden Fernseh-Serie Game of Thrones haben Drachen nur einen Kopf, jedoch zeigt das Wappen der Familie Targaryen einen dreiköpfigen Drachen. *Dreiköpfige Drachen sind einer der Drachenartein aus Bo im Wilden Land. Ein solcher Drache ist auf dem Cover abgebildet. *Der zweiköpfige Drache Nightfire tritt in der Serie "She-Ra: Princess of Power" als geringerer Antagonist auf. *In der Episode Der Geist aus der Kiste aus der Zeichentrickserie Mega Man bekommt es der titelgebende Protagonist mit dem bösen Geist Lotus zu tun, der sich in einen riesigen siebenköpfigen Drachen verwandeln kann. Quellen *Sviatoslav Loginov: On Classification of European Dragons Kategorie:Drachenarten Kategorie:Mehrköpfige Drachen